One Shot: ¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!
by eli music love
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despertases y te dieras cuenta que no estás en tu cuerpo? -¡Edward, creo que tenemos un problema! -Carlisle no se lo va a creer... Ambientado entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse. Es mi primer OS, espero que os guste :)


**One Shot**

**¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!**

**(Aclaración): Los pensamientos entre comillas, son los propios y los que están en letra cursiva son los pensamientos ajenos.**

Hacía tan solo tres meses que él había vuelto, y aunque parecía poco, en realidad era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Los dos estábamos como siempre, o lo intentábamos y por supuesto, Edward luchaba por volver a ganarse mi confianza de nuevo, ya que al principio de su regreso, siempre que se iba de caza, o no estábamos juntos, mi cabeza empezaba a imaginar varios escenarios y en todos me volvía a ver sola... Pero bueno, Edward me había jurado que jamás lo volvería hacer y que iba a luchar toda su existencia para que volviera a confiar en él, y es lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez que sus cazas se hacían más largas de lo normal, me llamaba varias veces al día, o nos envíabamos sms, y cuando regresaba solo iba a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse, ya que después de eso, corría para ir a buscarme.

Hoy estaba muy emocionada porque saldría con Edward a "cenar". Había organizado un picnic en un lugar que había descubierto hacía un tiempo y decía que me lo quería enseñar.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y desde hacía una hora, llevaba encerrada en la habitación de Alice para arreglarme. Jamás entendería para que tantas horas de preparación, si con que hubiera venido a las siete y media hubiera bastado, pero según mi casi cuñada, eso no bastaba y nesitaba varios tratamientos para verme expléndida para esta noche. Bobadas, pero ¿haber quién es capaz de llevarle la contraria a Alice?

Así que, aquí estaba yo, sufriéndo en manos de la pequeña duende que había tenido una visión y según ella, esta noche haría una temperatura "aceptable" para llevar una falda. No sabía si aceptable era en su mundo o en el mío, pero bueno, mejor era no rechistar.

...

Tres horas y media después me encontraba totalmente preparada. Alice había elegido una camiseta de media manga negra, una falda con rayas anchas blancas y negras, con un cinturon ancho negro y la hebilla dorada, y unos tacones negros con la puntera abierta. De complementos un anillo negro con el borde dorado en forma de rombo, un reloj blanco, y unos aros negros. Uñas negras, un look pin-up y el pelo rizado hacia un lado.

En mi opinión, todo esto era demasiado para ir a cenar en medio de la nada, pero bueno.

-Por cierto, en la mochila que va a llevar Edward he metido en el fondo vuestros trajes de baño y un par de toallas- fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada-. Estás genial, vamos- Alice me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para llevarme a salón. Era cierto, me veía genial, pero seguía pensando que era demasiado.

-Woow, Bellita, si no estuviera tan loco por Rosalie, definitivamente me lanzaría por ti- dijo Emmett con un silvido. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al momento.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que opinar sobre esa decisión?- la voz de Edward sonó a mis espaldas. Me gire y le vi.

Nunca me cansaría de admirar su belleza.

Llevaba una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, un pantalón negro de vestir, unos zapatos iguales, y por supuesto el pelo revuelto.

Su imagen me quitó el aliento.

-Estás preciosa- susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

-Y tú estás increíble- dije sin aliento y él sonrió.

-Vamos, ya está todo en el coche- me cogió de la mano, y después de despedirnos, nos marchamos.

Los dos íbamos con música de fondo y en silencio. No sabía a donde íbamos, pero sabía que Edward no se perdería así que me relajé en el asiento.

-¿Vas a decirme en dónde está ese sitio?- pregunté impaciente. Hacía más de media hora que habíamos salido

-Ahora lo verás, queda poco- me miró y me dio mi sonrisa favorita.

Lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran árboles y más árboles. Diez minutos después Edward paró el coche y me ayudó a salir.

-Edward, estamos en medio de la nada- fruncí el ceño.

-Espera- sonrió ante mi impaciéncia. Me cogió de la mano y los dos caminamos durante cinco minutos, en los que, gracias a mi novio, no acabé con las rodillas raspadas. Entonces lo vi. Era precioso. Delante de nosotros se veía un lago enóme con la luna llena reflejada en el agua. Parecía una fotografía. Al fondo, había más árboles que adornaban la imagen. Me quedé sin palabras-. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó abrazándome desde atrás, apoyándo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Es precioso- dije maravillada cruzando mis brazos sobre los suyos-. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- giré la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Recuerdas el día que quedáste con Angela?- asentí. Hacía una semana habíamos quedado para ir a tomar algo y ese día no había visto a Edward-. Pues tuve que irme de casa- le miré extrañada-. Al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo en encerrarse en su habitación y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

-Oh, vaya- se me escapó una risita-. Lo siento- acaricié su pelo-. Eso debió ser incómodo.

-No sabes cuanto- bufó-. No solo tuve que oir sus gritos, además, estaban los pensamientos- hizo una mueca de asco.

-Podrías haberme llamado- dije suavemente.

-No quería molestarte- besó mi mejilla-, estábas con tu amiga. Además, gracias a eso, encontré éste sitio.

-Sí- sonreí.

-Ven- me soltó y me llevó cerca de la orilla, donde puso una manta y dejó la mochila.

Me quité los zapatos, igual que él y me senté en la manta.

-¿Qué has traído?- mi estómago hizo acto de presencia cuando pensé en los deliciosos platos que preparaba Edward.

-¿Por qué no lo miras por ti misma?

Cogí la mochila y empecé a sacar toda la comida que había traído.

Edward había preparado un sanwichis de pavo, lechuga y mayonesa, fresas con azucar, bombones de chocolate, coca-cola, agua, y sidra.

-¿Sidra?- levanté la botella extrañada.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Viernes- dije y el negó divertido.

-Hoy, Bella, hace dos años que nos conocímos.

-¿¡Hoy!?- me sonrojé por mi torpe memoria. No era muy buena con las fechas, y suponía que la importante era cuando nos hicimos novios...

-Sí- colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Siento haberlo olvidado- mis mejillas aumentaron la escala del rojo.

-No importa, Bella- su mirada estaba llena de ternura-. Lo normal no es celebrar el día que conoces a alguién, pero para mí es una fecha importante. El día que te conocí, a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba por provocarme como lo hacías, también fue el día que me di cuenta que nada sería igual.

-Oh, Edward- me acercó a él y junté nuestros labios durante unos segundos, ya que demasiado pronto él se separó.

-Sé que odias los regalos, pero quiero darte esto- de su bolsillo sacó un preciso colgante de plata con un corazón.

-Dios, Edward, es precioso- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas-. Ahora me siento más tonta por no estar pendiente de las fechas importantes.

-No pasa nada, era algo mío- se encogió de hombros.

-Precisamente por eso Edward, era algo importante para ti- apoyé mi frente contra la suya y cerré los ojos-. No volveré al olvidarlo- prometí.

-Date la vuelta- dijo separándose de mí. Aparté el pelo y él puso el collar al rededor de mi cuello, me giré y el sonrió-. Preciosa.

-Gracias, Edward, me encanta- toqué con mis dedos el corazón.

-Me alegro, estuve a punto de escoger uno con diamantes- me puse pálida-, pero supuse que esa sería tu reacción, y probablemente me darías la charla de que no quieres que gaste tanto dinero en ti, así que escogí éste. En cuanto lo vi, lo imaginé así- rozó mi cuello con sus dedos-. Y no me equivoqué.

Después de eso cené mientras que charlábamos.

-Le preguntáste a tu padre lo de quedarte este fin de semana en casa- me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, y tuve que avisar a Alice para que me ayudara a convencerlo- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entiéndele, yo lo hago.

-Edward, te odia- bufé-. No le basta con verme feliz.

-Bella, te hice un daño incalculable. Si yo fuera él, no dejaría que se te acercarse el desgraciado que te hiciera llorar- suspiré. Esos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos.

-No quiero recordar eso- le di un trago a la coca-cola y empecé a comer las fresas.

-Lo siento, hoy es una noche para celebrar. Volviendo al tema inicial, ¿qué le dijo Alice para que te dejara quedarte?

-Que ningún hombre estaría en casa. Alice le dijo que Carlisle tendría guardia en el hospital y que vosotros iríais a acampar al bosque. Nosotras haríamos una noche de chicas- me encogí de hombros-. Después de un rato de súplicas, varios pucheros de Alice y usar el encanto Cullen, terminó aceptando- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Charlie está encantado con Alice- rió-. Para él, es como otra hija más. La hermana que no tuviste.

-Lo sé- me alegraba que, después de todo, no odiase a todos los Cullen.

...

-Este sitio es tan tranquilo- comenté.

Los dos estábamos semi tumbados en la manta mientras que Edward me daba bombones directamente a la boca.

-Sí, que lo es- apartó la caja de bombones, y se incorporó-. Vamos a brindar.

-¿De verdad vas a beber?- arqueé una ceja.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo lo más real posible- dijo abriendo la botella. Después de servir, me pasó una copa y se aclaró innecesariamente la garganta-. Por esta increíble noche a tu lado, por todas las que llevamos juntos y las que nos quedan por pasar...- chocó suavemente su copa con la mía.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- respondió y los dos le dimos un trago a la sidra.

Una idea cruzó mi mente.

-¿Y si nos damos un baño?- pregunté mirándole divertida.

-¿Ahora?- parecía inseguro.

-Claro- sonreí-. ¿No te apetece?

-No es eso, es que...- frunció el ceño-. No tenemos traje de baño...

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto- me mordí el labio inferior-. Alice los metió en la mochila con dos toallas.

-Oh, pero ¿el agua no estará demasiado fría? Aún no hace mucho calor...

-Edward, si no quieres dímelo ya, pero deja de meter excusas- dije ya seria.

-No es eso, claro que quiero- dijo rápidamente-. Solo me preocupo por ti.

-No te preocupes. Una locura al año no hace daño- le guiñé el ojo, fui hacia la mochila y saqué un bikini. La parte de arriba era de rayas blacas y rojas y se ataba del medio con un cordón azul marino con estrellas blancas. La parte de abajo también era azul con estrellas, y se ataba a los lados con dos tiras rojas-. Voy a cambiarme- avisé y caminé algunos metros para después ponerme destrás de un matorral. No me precupaba que Edward fuera a venir a espiarme. Sabía que él jamás lo haría, así que me cambié tranquila. Cuando acabé volví y allí me lo encontré con un bañador de bermuda de color negro. Resaltaba su palidez.

-¿Lista?- preguntó cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Claro- sonreí y caminámos hacia el agua. Primero metí un poco el pie, para comprobar la temperatura, y de manera sorprendente estaba caliente. Edward me cogió de la mano y los dos nos metímos en el agua.

-Es extraño- comentó y me subí a su espalda mientras el continuaba caminando-, el agua no está fría.

-Ya, se supone que tendría que estar helada. En Forks el agua está fría incluso en verano- fruncí el ceño.

-Puede que sea porque es menos cantidad que el mar y el poco sol que hay le de durante todo el día.

Cuando me cansé de ir en su espalda me solté y nadamos juntos un rato para después enroscarme de nuevo a su cuerpo, pero esta vez lo hice por delante.

-Bella- su cuerpo se tensó.

-Edward, tendrías que relajarte de vez en cuando- di un suave apretón a sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti- sus manos fueron a mis caderas.

-Bueno...- acaricié su mandíbula con un dedo-, podríamos comprobar hasta donde llega tu autocontol.

-Bella...- advirtió.

-Te prometo que pararé cuando tu querías- hice un puchero y él cerró los ojos aceptando inseguro.

Lentamente llevé mis labios a su frente, donde dejé un suave besó. Bajé hasta su sien, y allí dejé otro. Hice lo mismo con la punta de su nariz, su mejilla, su mandíbula, la barbilla, el cuello, hasta que llegué a sus labios y dejé otro suave beso, pero él gruñó y se lanzó a mis labios.

Mis manos fueron a su nuca para jugar con su pelo, mientras que sus brazos me abrazaron por la espalda para acercarme más a él. Sus besos no eran castos, pero tampoco me dejaba profundizar más, así que me conformé con succionar su labio superior, luego el inferior, y dar algunos mordisquitos.

Cuando necesité respirar sus labios fueron al hueco detrás de mi oído y succionó levemente. Un pequeño gemido se me escapó. Después fue dejando besos por mi cuello, y acarició mi pulso con su nariz. Gruñó y volvió a besar mis labios.

Entonces un rayo de luz atravesó la luna hasta el estanque, pasando por su reflejo, cosa que provocó que nos iluminase durante décimas de segundos. Los dos nos separamos en cuanto notamos la luz.

-¿Has visto eso?- susurré sin aliento.

-Sí- frunció el ceño-. Habrá sido una estrella fugaz.

-Puede ser- murmuré.

-Deberíamos volver ya, se está haciendo tarde, y prometí a tu padre que te llevaría a media noche- dijo y sin soltarme me llevó rápidamente hasta la manta donde había cenado y me envolvió en la toalla.

Después de secarnos y vestirnos, cada uno por su lado, Edward guardó todo en la mochila y volvímos al coche.

Había sido una noche mágina y había disfrutado muchísimo del lugar, y por supuesto de la compañía de Edward.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward paró el coche y después de prometerme que en un rato volvería, nos despedímos.

-Ya he vuelto- saludé entrando por la puerta.

-Vaya- Charlie se levantó del sofá- en casa cinco minutos antes...- ironizó.

-Papá- advertí.

-¿Qué tal la cena?- preguntó incómodo.

-Increíble- sonreí.

-Te habrá llevado aun restaurante... pijo.

-Pues la verdad es que no- los dos íbamos subiendo las escaleras-. Descubrió un sitio en el bosque que es precioso.

-Entonces la cena la haría Esme, o la compraría- bromeó.

-No, la hizo él- fruncí el ceño. Charlie se empeñaba en dejar mal a Edward-. Y la verdad es que cocina genial- "increíblemente genial, considerando que él no come" añadí en mi mente.

-Vale, lo he entedido- dijo entredientes-. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana- entré en la habitación, vi una sombra en la esquina que me hizo saltar por el susto; cosa que causó que casi cayera por culpa de los tacones. Por suerte Edward fue rápido y me atrapó poniéndo una mano en mi cintura y la otra encima de mi boca para sofocar el grito que se me escapó.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Charlie a través de la puerta me hizo tensarme.

Edward apartó la mano de mis labios bajándola por mi barbilla, hasta dejarla encima de mi cuello. Mi respiración se aceleró.

-S... sí, papá. Buenas noche- dije alzando la voz sin apartar los ojos de los de Edward y oí como él entró en su habitación. Suspiré aliviada-. Casi me matas del susto- acusé a Edward.

-Lo siento- me enderezó.

-Creí que llegarías más tarde- aparté un mechón que caía sobre sus ojos.

-La idea era ir hasta casa, dejar el coche y volver corriendo, pero quería estar contigo, así que lo dejé a mitad de camino- se encogió de hombros-. llamé a Alice y ella habrá enviado a alguién para que vaya a recogerlo.

-Ventajas de ser vampiro- susurré.

-Vamos a la cama- susurró Edward y me sonrojé. Cuando el se dio cuenta de sus palabras se aclaró la garganta-. Es tarde y tienes que dormir- explicó y asentí.

Me soltó, caminé hacia el armario, saqué el pijama y me fui al baño, dónde me cambié y me desmaquillé. Cuando acabé volví a la habitación para encontrarme con la cama ya abierta y a Edward tumbado en un lado.

-Ven aquí- dijo con voz seductora palmeando el lado libre de la cama y después abrió los brazos. Corrí hacia él y nos arropó mientras que yo le abrazaba-. Te amo- dijo contra mis labios. Sin dejarme responder atacó mi boca y yo encantada me dejé.

La cosa fue subiendo de temperatura, y de un momento a otro me vi atrapada entre el cuerpo de Edward y el colchón. Nunca se dejaba llevar, pero al parecer ahora sí lo estaba haciendo y no sería yo quien le parase los pies. Después de todo, lo que había pasado en el lago no había sido tan mala idea.

Él jamás me permitía meter la lengua en su boca, pero rocé sutilmente su labio superior con la mía y de manera sorprendente me dejó paso. Quería saltar de alegría, pero en vez de eso, metí mis manos por dentro de su camisa a la vez que buscaba su fría lengua. Dios, su sabor era una locura...

Necesitaba respirar así que Edward soltó mis labios y fue bajando los suyos por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello. Rozó el collar con su nariz y después llevó sus labios a mi pulso donde pasó la lengua varias veces, cosa que me hizo gemir bajito, y luego succionó.

-Edward...- arrastré mis uñas por su duro estómago.

-Shh...- dijo para después rastrillar sus dientes suavemente a lo largo de mi cuello.

Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo, sin dejar de besar y chupar mi cuello. Iba a enloquecer. Llevó sus labios más abajo, y bajando el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, besó mi escote. Mis caderas se movían solas, sin permiso, y una de las veces choqué con algo largo, duro y me atrevería a decir que grande.

Me congelé y él también lo hizo. Edward se separó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos, sujetándose de sus antebrazos.

Nuestra respiración era rápida y su mirada era negra como el carbón y avergonzada.

-Yo...- creo que nunca lo había visto tan nervioso- lo siento. Creo que ésto está yendo demasiado lejos- lo último lo dijo más para él que para mí.

-No, Edward- llevé mis manos, aún dentro de su camisa, a su espalda, para impedir que se levantara.

-Bella, tengo que parar ahora- dio una respiración profunda y un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios-, lo necesito.

-Está bien- acepté sacando mis manos de su camisa, pero en el camino acaricié su espalda y él gimió.

-Bella...- fue mitad gemido, mitad advertencia.

Cuando le solté se levantó de un saltó y se asomó por la ventada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté sentandome en la cama.

-Dame un minuto- cogió varias veces grandes bocanadas de aire. Apretó los ojos y luego los abrió-. Lo siento. No sé que me ha pasado.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?- pregunté confundida.

-Por lo que ha pasado. No a sido correcto- se giró lentamente.

-¿Y para ti que es lo correcto? ¿Un beso leve de saludo, otro de despedida, cogernos de la mano...?- ironicé-. Edward, lo que ha pasado no a sido algo malo. Es más, estaría genial que lo hiciéramos más veces.

-No, Bella- se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama-. No sabes lo cerca que he estado de morderte. Cuando he llegado a tu pulso...- suspiró-. Si no fuera por ese sutil roce, no sé que hubiera pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan fuera de control- se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Quizás necesite cazar pronto- dijo para él.

-¿Vas a volver a irte?- pregunté triste-. No han pasado ni quince días desde la última caza.

-Creo que será lo más seguro.

-¿Cuando?

-Mañana, o como muy tarde pasado. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo.

-Ven- cogí su mano-, tengo sueño.

-Bella... no sé si...

-Por favor, te prometo que no haré nada- aseguré, él asintió y metió conmigo en la cama. Cuando estuvo tumbado me acomodé en su pecho y el me abrazó. Aún estaba tenso-. Buenas noches- di un rápido beso encima de su corazón.

-Buenas noches, Bella- noté sus labios en mi cabeza y después comenzó a tararear mi nana.

...

Unos leves rayos de sol daban directamente en mis ojos. Gruñí y me giré, pero algo extraño pasó en el movimiento, ya que al momento me vi en el suelo.

Me levanté de un salto extrañada y me senté con cuidado en la cama.

Notaba algo raro, pero no sabía el qué. Sentía todos mis sentídos más agudos. Veía las motas de polvo en el aire, y oía los coches como si estuvieran a mi lado.

-Edward- en cuanto me escuché me tapé la boca con las manos; con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Oh, Dios- dije contra ellas.

Delante de mí no estaba mi novio. Allí, tendida en la cama, estaba yo, o más bien mi cuerpo.

-¿Edward?- moví su hombro y un quejido salió de sus labios.

-Bella- se movió lentamente, pero al oir su voz, que era la mía, se sentó de repente-. ¿Bella?- repitió mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Sí- gemí-. ¡Edward, creo que tenemos un problema!

-¿Qué es ésto?- se miró las manos y luego me miró a mí-. Soy tú.

-Sí, y yo soy tú- fruncí el ceño-. Esto no puede estar pasando. Todo es demasiado extraño.

-¿Hola? Y lo dice la que es novia de un vampiro con más de un siglo de vida- rodó los ojos.

Me levanté ignorándole y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, sí, es eso- me pellizqué, y esperé despertar, pero no pasó nada-. Vamos, vamos, despierta- me supliqué a mí misma.

-¿Bella?- Edward me miró extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me siento raro.

-¿No me digas...?- ironicé rodando los ojos.

-No, siento...- frunció el ceño- una presión, aquí- señaló el bajo vientre.

-Oh, Dios, tienes que ir al baño.

-Te prometo que no miraré- dijo serio.

-Ve al baño, corre- dije y él se levantó de la cama de un salto pero tropezó con las sábanas que estaban en el suelo-. Edward, ¿estás bien?- pregunté colocándome enfrente de él.

-Que raro es esto de ser torpe- se quejó mientras iba hacia el baño. _Creo que ahora empiezo a entenderla..._

En cuanto me quedé sola noté varios murmullos en mi cabeza.

_Que no se me olvide comprar el arroz..._

_Mamá se va a enfadar cuando sepa que he mojado la cama otra vez..._

_El desayuno en la cama le va a encantar..._

_Tengo que hacer el trabajo de historia..._

_Es tan guapo..._

-Dios- gemí a la vez que mis manos iban a mi cabeza. Era como estar dentro de un local lleno de gente hablando a la vez.

Edward entró y cuando vio mi cara torturada se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa? _¿Se encontrará mal?_

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- dije jadeante frotándome la frente.

-¿Estás escuchándo los pensamientos de la gente?_ ¿Me oyes a mí?_

-Sí- gemí-, es insoportable.

_No pienso decirle a papá que suspendí el último exámen de matemáticas..._

_Dios, nena, me vuelves loco..._

-Aggg- me levanté de un salto.

-Bella- su ceño estaba fruncido-, ¿no sientes sed?

-Ahora que lo dices- llevé la mano a mi cuello- noto... como si me ardiera.

-No estás respirando- murmuró. Entonces me di cuenta que no lo hacia y comencé a aspirar-. Bella, no- dijo, pero tarde. Un olor enloquecedor me llenó y la molestía de mi garganta se hizo mayor a la vez que mi boca se llenaba de un extraño líquido viscoso y sentía un vacío en el estómago. Un gruñido salió entre mis labios-. Deja de respirar- dijo, pero solo oí su voz de fondo. Tenía sed, y él, o yo, en este caso, olía demasiado bien. De un saltó me lancé sobre el delicioso olor, cayéndo sobre la cama-. Bella, tienes que controlarte- decía-. No puedes alimentarte, si lo haces uno de los dos desaparecerá para siempre- tenía razón. No podía hacer eso. Dejé de respirar y la mente se me fue aclarándo poco a poco-. Así. Ahora suelta mis hombros despacio. Si sigues con esa presión se romperan los huesos- obedecí, me levanté de un saltó y le ayudé a él a levantarse.

-Lo siento- murmuré.

-Tranquila, cielo. Lo has hecho genial, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de convertirte en vampira por arte de mágia.

-No bromeés. Casi te mato, o bueno, casi me mato a mí misma- me pasé la mano por el pelo-. Todo es tan confuso. Creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa.

-Carlisle no se lo va a creer- dijo y entonces se escucharon sus tripas.

-Tienes hambre, vamos a bajo.

-¿Charlie?- preguntó caminándo hacia la puerta-. Es tan frustrante y a la vez relajante no oir nada...

-No está. Hoy iba a pasar el día con Billy- dije mientras bajábamos a la cocina-. ¿Qué quieres comer?

-No sé- frunció el ceño-. Hace demasiados años que no como.

-Prepararé lo que desayuno normalmente- murmuré poniéndome manos a la obra.

Hice un vaso de leche con cereales, o eso intenté, ya que la primera vez reventé el cartón de leche con las manos, y cuando fui a sacar la fregona del armario me quedé con la puerta en la mano.

-Vaya- hice una mueca-. Haber como le explico a Charlie ésto- dije apoyándo la puerta contra la pared.

Cuando limpié el estropicio, coloqué el desayuno en la mesa.

El olor era asqueroso, pero supuse que seria por ser vampiro.

Edward puso una cara extraña cuando se lo dejé delante de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a comer comida humana, y ahora que lo voy a hacer... es raro, aunque huele bien- aclaró rápidamente.

-Toda la situación es rara, pero tienes que comer- dije y él obedeció.

-Woow, Bella, ésto está increíble- dijo comiendo más rápido.

-Despacio, te vas a ahogar- advertí-. Y mastica bien antes de tragar- me sentía como una madre regañándo a su hijo.

-¿Toda la comida humana sabe así?

-Bueno... hay cosas más buenas, y otras que, según mi paladar, son asquerósas.

-¿Me darás a probar?- parecía esperánzado.

-No sé porqué, pero creo que con ésta experiencia voy a ganar unos cuantos kilos de más- dije teatralmente.

Era tan raro ver comer a Edward, o bueno, saber que era él el que estaba comiendo.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, cogí la taza para lavarla, pero no duró mucho, ya que sin querer froté más fuerte de la cuenta y la taza se hizo añicos en mis manos.

-Ups- toricí el gesto.

-Quizás tendría que haber fregado yo.

-Quizás. Aún no controlo mucho esto de la super fuerza- suspiré y me giré-. ¿Crees que Alice nos habrá visto ir?

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros-. Tendremos que ir en tu camioneta- dijo como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo.

-Ya, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dije, corrí, demasiado rápido, hasta mi habitación, cogí las llaves y al momento estaba otra vez abajo.

-Creo que ya sé lo que sientes cuando me ves usar mi velocidad- comentó Edward.

-Es desconcertánte- dije-. Bueno, venga- empecé a caminar, pero Edward no me siguió. Me giré-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella, estoy en pijama- me recordó-. No puedo salir así.

-Cierto. Perdona- sacudí la cabeza-. Vamos a buscar algo- dije y los dos subímos escaleras arriba.

Abrí el armario y saqué un sujetador negro, una camiseta de tirantes negra, una camisa de cuadros en varios tonos de rojo, gris y blanco, un vaquero y unas convers azul marino.

Cuando lo tuve todo lo dejé encima de la cama y me senté, pero él no se movió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Vas... vas a quedarte ahí?- preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí... ¿pasa algo?- fruncí el ceño.

-Que me vas a ver...

-Edward, es mi cuerpo el que voy a ver- le recordé-. Más bien sería yo la avergonzada de que me vieras tú.

-Es raro. Me siento como si me fueras a ver a mí.

-Venga, vístete- le lancé el sujetador, que cayó en su cara, y se puso más rojo aún.

_Oh, Dios..._-Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda- dijo cogiéndolo con temor, y así empezó la aventura de vestirse. Tuve que ayudarle a ponerse bien el sujetador y a abrocharlo, porque para ser alguien con más de cien años, en estos casos era como cualquier otro hombre. Ellos y los sujetadores no se llevaban bien.

Luego de que terminara de vestirse le mandé al baño a lavarse la cara, los dientes y que se peinara. Por suerte, pudo hacerlo todo solo, y mientras tanto, yo preparé la mochila para este fin de semana y luego nos pudímos ir.

En cuanto salí de casa mi mente se volvió a llenar, con más fuerza, de pensamientos.

_Cuando mamá sepa que fui yo quién rompió el jarrón..._

_De hoy no pasa, hoy me declaro..._

_Este hombre es un desastre, a vuelto a dejarlo todo por ahí..._

_No pienso volver a hablarla..._

-Agg- gruñí.

-¿Más pensamientos?- preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta.

-Sí- dije entredientes.

-Creo que yo debería conducir. Aún no controlas la fuerza, y puede que rompas el volante...

-Tienes razón, toma- le di las llaves. Iba a subirme cuando Edward me llamó.

-Coje aire.

-¿Para qué?

-Medida de seguridad- explicó-. Vamos a estar los dos encerrados en un sitio pequeño durante un buen rato. Si necesitas hablar y no tienes aire, tendrás que respirar y no creo que eso sea conveniente.

-Tienes razón- asentí. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y nos subímos-. Trátalo con cariño- le recordé.

El resto del viaje lo hicímos en silencio o bueno, al menos él disfrutó del silencio, porque yo me pasé prácticamente todo el camino intentando ignorar los pensamientos de todos. No fue hasta que entramos en el camino que nos llevaría hasta su casa, que dejé de oir las voces en mi cabeza. Edward estaba siendo muy considerado al mantener su pensamientos bloqueados.

Cuando llegamos empecé a oir más pensamientos.

"Adiós, silencio..."

_Necesito comprar esos zapatos. Me están llamando desde la pantalla..._

_Sí, Rose, así, muévete así..._

_Emmett, eres tan grande..._

_Control, Jasper, control... Si siguen así tendré que ir a por Alice. Bella llegó. No respires. ¡Control!_

_Si añado esos tonos verdes quedará perfecto..._

_La operación salió muy bien. Dos días más ingresado y se podrá ir a su casa..._

-Oh, Dios- me quejé-. Creo que ahora comprendo lo que decías sobre los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie- hice una mueca de asco.

-Siento que tengas que ver eso- se disculpó-. Intenta bloquear todas las mentes, y concéntrate solo en mí.

-Pero a ti también te oigo- fruncí el ceño.

-Por eso- rodó los ojos-. Creo que es mejor oirme a mí que a Emmett.

-Tienes razón.

-Vamos- me cogió de la mano y entramos-. Creo que deberíamos de organizar una reunión- dijo y al momento todos aparecieron delante de nosotros.

-Hola, chicos- nos saludó Esme.

-Hola- dije yo.

-¿Os pasa algo? Os noto extraños- dijo Esme.

-¿No has tenído una visión?- le pregunté a Alice.

-No- frunció el ceño._ ¿Debería?_

-Creo que vamos a tener que contárselo- le susurré a Edward, aunque todos me oyeron-. Bueno, ha pasado algo- empecé.

-Vamos a la sala de reuniones- dijo Carlisle y todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa-. Cuéntanos.

-Nos os lo váis a creer, pero...- miré a Edward.

-Estamos en el cuerpo del otro- terminó él y todos se quedaron con la misma expresión de no entender nada.

-A ver, Bella, explícanos bien eso- dijo Carlisle mirándo a Edward. ¿_Es una broma?_

-Carlisle, estoy aquí- dije y me miró-. Yo soy Bella, y no, no es una broma.

-Y yo Edward- le miró a él.

-¿Estáis hablando en serio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sí- dijo Edward.

-Oh, Dios- Esme se llevó las manos a la boca-. ¿Pero como os ha pasado ésto?

-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros- dije-. Anoche cuando nos acostamos estábamos bien, y hoy cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí.

-Nunca había escuchado nada parecido- dijo Carlisle perplejo.

-¿Nos estáis diciendo que estáis en el cuerpo del otro?- preguntó Emmett y asentímos-. Eso es genial. Por fin Edward habrá visto a una mujer desnuda.

-Cállate- Edward tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Mira, pero si se sonroja como Bella- continuó burlándose.

-Yo respeto a mi novia, y no he visto nada. Menos sin su consentimiento- dijo escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Que si has visto no importa- dije cogiéndo su mano y dándo un suave apretón.

-Más flojo, Bella- me murmuró.

-Lo siento- y ahí me di cuenta que el aire se me había acabado, ya que tuve que respirar-. Oh, oh- la gargante me ardió y la boca se me llenó de ponzoña.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alice.

-Bella, contrólate- advitió Jasper enviándo olas de calma hacia mí y todos jadearon.

-Edward, sal de la habitación- dijo Carlise y yo apreté la mesa con mis manos cuando Edward pasó detrás mío-. Bella no respires- me recordó y asentí, pero la mesa crujió entre mis dedos-. Abrir las ventanas, necesitamos que el aire sea lo más limpio posible. ¿Cómo has aguantado todo este tiempo?

_Tranquila, cariño. _Me dijo desde la otra habitación.

-No respirando. He estado cogiendo aire cuando él estaba lo suficientemente lejos- dije soltando la mesa. Varias astillas cayeron al suelo-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Bella, pasa todo el tiempo- dijo Esme-. No pasa día que algo no se rompa.

-Bien, ahora coge varias bocanadas de aire y retén la última- me dijo Carlisle y asentí obedeciendo-. Edward, ya puedes venir- dijo alzando la voz y él entró y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por ésto- me susurró.

-Siento querer merendarte- respondí y todos riéron-. Creo que ahora entiendo lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo. El que no me hayas puesto en peligro nunca demuestra el gran autocontrol que tienes sobre ti. Estoy muy orgullosa- cogí su mano y esta vez lo hice lo más suave que podía-. Y también entiendo como te sientes, Jasper- le miré.

-En tu caso es mucho peor. Eres la tua cantante de Edward- me recordó.

-Esto me va a ayudar a cuando sea vampira- dije-. Al menos ya sabré a que atenerme.

-Será peor- dijo Rosalie-. Tu comportamiento no es de un neófito- se cruzó de brazos-. Tú solo tienes poco autocontrol porque no sabes lo que es ser vampiro, pero la experiencia de Edward está ahí, en su cuerpo. Si te comportaras como una neófita, Edward, y probablemente toda tu calle, no hubieran durado vivos ni cinco minutos- me estremecí ante sus palabras.

-Rose- advirtió Esme, y ella rojó los ojos.

-No, está bien- dije-. Tiene razón.

-Creo que sería buena idea que os llevárais a Bella a cazar- comentó Carlisle.

-¿A... cazar?- pregunté con miedo.

-Verás que te vas a divertir- dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie.

-Pero yo no sé...

-Es todo instintivo- me dijo Edward-. Solo déjate llevar.

-Sí, Bella, nosotros cuidaremos de ti- dijo Alice y asentí.

-Bien- Carlisle se levantó y los demás le imitamos-. Alice, Jasper y Emmett ir con Bella a cazar. Los demás nos quedaremos aquí con Edward para intentar averiguar que a pasado.

-¿Tienes hambre cielo?- preguntó Esme.

-No, Bella ya me hizo el desayuno- dijo Edward.

-¿Has comido comida humana?- le preguntó Emmett con una mueca de asco.

-Pues sí. Y estába muy bueno- dijo orgulloso-. Siempre quise probar tu comida- me dijo y yo sonreí.

Después de eso, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo salímos por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque. Ahora sabía lo que sentía Edward cuando corría. Era liberador, e incluso purificador. Muy relajante, y lo mejor de todo es que no me cansaba..

Alice estaba pendiente de sus visiones por si algo pasaba, y Jasper vigilaba mis reacciones.

-Creo que para tu primera caza podríamos probar con un ciervo. Algo sencillo y no muy fiero- comentó Jasper y yo asentí. Ellos eran los expertos.

Corrímos unos metros más hasta que un olor delicioso, no tan bueno como el de mi cuerpo, pero, bueno al fin y al cabo, me hizo parar en seco.

-Empieza la acción- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté tragándo ponzoña.

-Unos ciervos- me informó Jasper. Así que eran más de uno...-. En esta zona predomínan.

-¿Qué hago?- estaba deseando ir hacia ellos.

-Lo que te dijo Edward- me recordó Alice._ Todo es instintivo. Haz lo que el cuerpo te pide._

Respiré profundamente y dejé que mis instintos me dominásen. Corrí de manera sigilosa hacia dónde estában los ciervos. Me escondí en un matorral y los vigilé. Eran cuatro y estában pastando. Volví a respirar y un gruñido salió de mi garganta, haciendo que los ciervos se alertásen. Si esperaba más se escaparían, así que di un saltó y me lancé sobre el más grande. El pobre ciervo tenía los segundos contados. El animal intentaba patearme, pero de un solo golpe aplasté su cabeza contra el suelo y hundí mis dientes en el lugar de su cuello donde corría más sangre. El animal dejó de moverse. Jamás creí que algo que me mareaba tanto pudiera gustarme. El cálido líquido bajó por mi garganta calmando el ardor, y cuando lo dejé seco me levanté de un salto.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté a mis espectadores.

-Muy bien, para ser tu primera caza- dijo Jasper.

-Lástima que tu ropa no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo Alice y me miré. La camisa estaba rajada por varias zonas; tenía sangre y tierra. Y los pantalones estaban llenos de tierra.

-Espero que no fuera la ropa favorita de Edward- comenté.

-Naa... Edward es feliz con cualquier cosa- dijo Alice despreocupada.

-¿Quieres cazar más?- me preguntó Emmett.

Asentí, y así pasamos el resto del día canzando. Al final, cuando volvímos era ya de noche, y yo había cazado dos ciervos y un oso.

Rápidamente llegamos antes de entrar cogí aire por si acaso.

-Bella- Edward corrió hacia mí-. ¿Cómo a ido?- cogió mi mano.

-Bien. Cacé dos ciervos y un oso- dije orgullosa-. Siento lo de tu ropa.

-No importa- se encogió de hombros-. Sube a mi habitación y date una ducha. En el armario hay mucha ropa. Coge lo que quierass

-Vale.

Subí y entré en el baño. Ahora venía la prueba de fuego. Iba a ver a Edward desnudo. Mi respiración se agitó.

Tenía que tranquilizarme, si no, alertaría a los demás.

Abrí el agua caliente y regulé la temperatura. Sabía que daba lo mismo, pero era la costumbre.

Me puse frente al espejo del lavabo y lentamente me saqué la camisa.

"Bien, de momento todo controlado" me dije a mí misma.

Abrí el cinturón y lo saqué del pantalón, luego desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera. La mano me temblaba. Me estaba comportando como una tonta. Edward no había tenído tantos problemas para vestirse.

Me quité los zapatos y los calcetines y rápidamente saqué los pantalones.

Miré mi reflejo y perdí el aliento. El cuerpo de Edward era increíble.

Cogí aire. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Enganché los dedos en la cintura de los boxer negros y de un tirón los bajé. Un jadeo se me escapó.

_Bella, siento muchas emociones. _Ese fue Jasper.

-Creo que ya vio la sorpresita...- dijo Emmett riéndose._ ¿Qué, Bella, emocionada de ver a Edwardcito? _

_Cielo, ¿estás bien, necesitas que suba?_ Ese fue Edward. Si me veía en este estado moriría de vergüenza, así que levanté la voz para que me oyeran.

-No te preocupes, Jasper, ignóralas. Espero que alguien le meta una colleja a Emmett de mi parte- de seguido oí el golpe y una queja-. Gracias. Y Edward, estoy bien, tranquilo.

Volví mi atención al espejo. Si pudiera sonrojarme ahora estaría como un tomate. Tenía los labios levemente separados, y los ojos tenían un brillo que jamás había visto en Edward. Su pecho y brazos eran lisos y atléticos, con el estómago trabajado. Más abajo comenzaba un caminito cobrizo, hasta llegar a un vello espeso del mismo color y después su... gran miembro. No estaba lejos de la realidad al pensar anoche que era, grande y grueso. Jamás había visto algo tan perfecto, y eso que estaba relajado...

Me mordí el labio inferior. No podía apartar mis ojos de aquel gran trozo de carne, que de manera sorprendente empezó a moverse.

-Oh, Dios- me tapé la boca con la mano.

_Bella, ¿te estás excitando?_ me preguntó Jasper.

-¿Puede?- le respondí, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

_¿Puede?, Bella, tienes que relajarte._ Envió olas de calma.

_Bella, ¿qué te pasa?_ me preguntó Edward._ ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que suba?_

-No, Edward, estoy bien- le grité. Tomé varias respiraciones y me metí en la ducha.

Cogí primero el champú, me vertí un poco en la mano y me lavé el pelo. Olía a Edward... Después de aclarárme, cogí la esponja y el gel y me lavé el cuerpo. No pude evitar disfrutar lavar su cuerpo. Era... increíble. Tan perfecto y hermoso...

Luego de la ducha fui hacia su armario y me puse la ropa. No me compliqué mucho. Boxer, un vaquero, una camiseta azul, calcetines tobilleros negros y convers a juego.

Volví al baño, e intenté domar el pelo, pero fue imposible. Ahora entendía a Edward.

Cuando bajé a bajo todos me miraban impacientes y me estaban bloqueando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Jasper a estado algo... nervioso desde que subiste- explicó Alice.

-Oh, bueno- me mordí el labio-. No ha pasado nada.

-Ya, pero casi pasa, has tenido al pobre Jasper medio excitado- rió Emmett y yo me tapé la cara con las manos. _¿La tiene grande?_

-Emmett- le regañó Esme.

-Dios, que alguien le incruste la cabeza a tres metros bajo tierra- gemí.

-Cariño, no pasa nada- Edward acarició mi brazo. _La verdad es que me siento alagado por tus reacciones. No pensé que reaccionarías tan... bien._

-Como para no hacerlo- le murmuré y él sonrió.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Nunca- cogí su mano-. ¿Habéis averigado algo?

-Poco- dijo Carlisle-. No hay muchas leyendas que hablen sobre el cambio de cuerpo, y menos entre un vampiro y una humana. Pero si vimos algo relacionado con el sitio a donde fuísteis.

-¿El lago?- pregunté.

-Sí. ¿Notásteis algo raro mientras estuvísteis allí?

-Mmm... no sé...

-El agua no era fría- me recordó Edward.

-Es verdad, la temperatura era agradable- comenté-. Oh, y lo que pasó después.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Esme.

-Una estrella fugaz se estrelló en el lago- explicó Edward.

-No creo que fuera eso. No es tiempo de ver estrellas fugaces- Carlisle frunció el ceño-. Jasper, busca información sobre eso- dijo y él asintió y desapareció-. ¿Pasó algo más?

-No... solo eso- dije.

-¿Qué hacíais cuando pasó lo de la "estrella"?- pregunto Esme.

Miré a Edward y se puso rojo.

-Oh, estaban haciendo guarradas. ¡Dejenerados!- gritó Emmett.

-Emmett- dijimos Esme y yo a la vez-. No estábamos haciendo guarradas- aclaré-. Solo... nos besábamos en el agua.

-Ya...- Emmett arqueó una ceja.

-Es verdad- dijo Edward como un tomate.

-Tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

-Eso es porque no a todos nos gusta ir publicando nuestra vida privada- le dijo molesto.

-Niños, tranquilos- intervino Carlisle-. Alice, ¿no tuviste una visión de esto?

-No, y como tampoco es algo que a simple vista se sepa... La última visión que tuve fue por la tarde, por eso te dije que había metido vuestros trajes de baño en la mochila, porque te vi comprobando la temperatura del agua.

-Bueno, lo que nosotros hemos averiguado es que ese lago no es normal y corriente, al menos no en determinados momentos- dijo Carlisle-. Mi teoría es que anoche se produjo un hecho que solo ocurre una vez cada quinientos años- todos esperamos a que continuara-. Alinieación de los planetas con el sol, la luna llena y su reflejo.

-Creo que he encontrado algo- dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación-. La estrella que vistéis fue un rayo de luz producido por lo que dice Carlisle, y al parecer estuvísteis expuestos a él.

-Sí, nos reflejó un momento.

-¿Estábais juntos cuando eso pasó?- preguntó.

-Estábamos abrazados- dijo Edward.

-Pues ahí tenéis las respuestas- dijo Carlisle-. Vosotros entrásteis al lago, la alineación se hizo y os iluminó.

-Según unas leyendas que he encontrado dice que el "milagro" se producía para poner en el lugar del otro a las parejas. Según varias tribus decían que cuando las parejas no se entendían debían ponerse en el lugar del otro y como castigo Dios les cambiaba de cuerpo.

-¿Vosotros no os entendéis?- preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No sé- miré a Edward-. Lo normal supongo.

-Pues en algo no lo haréis cuando os a pasado esto- dijo Emmett.

-Oh, creo que ya sé en que no estamos de acuerdo- dije mirando a Edward. Era la única cosa en la que no conseguíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

-¿En qué?- me preguntó confundido-. Lo único en lo que no lo estábamos era con tu transformación, pero ese tema ya está zanjado- frunció el ceño.

-Hay otra cosa...- arqueé las cejas.

-Oh, te refieres a... _¿nuestra intimidad?_

-Sí- dije simplemente.

-Pero... creí...- Edward frunció el ceño y miró a los demás cuando recordó que no estábamos solos-. Ven- me llevó hacia su habitación y nos sentamos en su sofá-. Creía que lo entendías.

-Y lo hago. Ahora lo hago- le aclaré rápidamente-. Es solo que antes no lo entendía del todo. Supongo que hasta que no lo vives no lo haces- fruncí el ceño-. Pero ahora veo el gran sobreesfuerzo que tienes que hacer para estar a mi lado. Para no beber de mi sangre... No solo tienes que esforzarte en permanecer junto a mí en un sitio cerrado, si no que además tienes que hacer el doble de esfuerzo cuando nos besamos y... también controlar tu fuerza. Ahora entiendo porqué siempre dices que soy frágil como una burbuja de jabón. Tú jamás me has hecho daño y yo...- sacudí la cabeza- me he lanzado sobre ti, casi te parto los huesos, casi pierdo el control y cuando te cogí de la mano te hice daño- me pasé la mano por el pelo.

-Bella, no te tortures. Yo he tenído un siglo de práctica para controlar la fuerza y mi sed. Tú te has hecho vampira de la noche a la mañana...

-Pero mi sangre canta para ti. Es mucho más difícil. Ahora mismo no estoy respirando, y tú siempre respiras cuando estamos juntos.

-Ahora, pero el día que nos conocímos solo pensaba en como engatusarte para matarte- dijo sombriamente-. Tenía que dejar de respirar para poder estar contigo en clase, y por la noche iba a tu habitación para acostumbrarme a tu olor.

-Siento haber insistido tanto con el tema- agaché la cabeza.

-Ey- me atrajo hacia él, y era extraño, porque su cuerpo era más pequeño-, no pasa nada.

-Siento que por mi culpa nos a pasado esto.

-Bueno, la experiencia no a sido tan mala. Yo he vuelto a recordar que se sentía ser humano.

-Y yo ahora te entiendo mejor- levanté la cabeza y miré sus ojos. Me vi reflejados en ellos-. Te prometo que no volveré a insistir más con el tema. Y cuando digas no, es no.

-Bueno, ese es un tema que lo podemos discutir más hacia delante...

-Si es lo que quieres...

-Sí- dijo seguro-. Y ahora que ya hemos resuelto esto... ¿crees que Esme habrá preparado algo para cenar? Tengo hambre- dijo y yo reí.

-Vayamos a comprobarlo- me levanté de un salto y le cogí de la mano-. Me gusta esto de la coordinación.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Esme ya estaba poniendo la mesa.

-No sabía que preparar, así que te hice un poco de todo- comentó avergonzada. En la mesa había de todo. Una ensalada de lechuga, tomate, atún y penino; un filete de pollo empanado con croquetas y patatas; pescado al horno con patatas también horneadas; canelones y lasaña. Para beber tenía, coca-cola, agua, fanta de naranja y de limón, sprite y zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-Esme- dije asombrada-. Creo que se te fue un poco la mano...

-Lo sé, pero no quería que mi pequeño pasara hambre- dijo en tono maternal.

-Gracias- le sonrió él-. Todo tiene muy buena pinta, y huele mejor- se relamió los labios.

-Pues espero que dejes sitio para el postre- le dijo divertida mientras que él se sentaba a la mesa-. Tengo... fruta, yogures, natillas de varios sabores...

-Vale, creo que no voy a poder con todo- le dijo él y ella le miró avergonzada.

-Come lo que te apetezca.

-Probaré de todo un poco. No recuerdo el sabor de la comida. Y muchos de estos platos no se hacían cuando yo era humano.

-Pues entonces que te aproveche- le dije y él comenzó a comer.

-¿Qué comíste a medio día?- pregunté sentándome enfrente de él.

-Esme hizo paella con todo el lote. Arroz, carne, chirlas, cangrejo, gambas, calamares, y mejillones.

-Si me gustase la comida se me haría la boca agua. Es uno de mis platos favoritos.

Después de la cena subímos arriba para que Edward se acostase. Como en su habitación no había cama, fuímos a una de las habitaciones de invitados que sí tenía. Esme ya la había preprado para que Edward pudiera dormir tranquilo.

Edward se puso el pijama que traje y se acostó en la cama. Yo me quedé de pie a su lado. No sabía que hacer.

-¿No te vas a tumbar conmigo?

-¿Quieres?- pregunté.

-Si tú no puedes dormir sin mí, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo podré?- arqueó la ceja.

-No sé. Pensé que quizás querrías estar tranquilo...- me retorcí los dedos.

-Ven aquí, boba- dijo y rápidamente me tumbé a su lado y nos arropé.

Edward colocó su cabeza en mi pecho, tal y como hacía yo cuando me iba a dormir.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure esto?- preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

-No sé. Los demás están buscando información sobre eso- dije y él bostezó-. Venga, a dormir. No vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para echarte un sueñecito- bromeé y besé su frente. Se me hacía extraño besarme a mí misma, y además con el simple contacto de la piel de la frente, me ardió la garganta, así que lo mejor era no forzar las cosas.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó más o menos tarde. Era casi las once y media de la mañana cuando empezó a removerse.

Supongo que para haber pasado casi un siglo sin dormir era normal.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-Que sensación tan rara- se dio la vuelta-. Me siento atontando.

-Eso es porque estás recién despierto. En cuanto te espabiles un poco se te pasará.

-Tengo hambre- comentó y yo reí.

-Entonces iré a prepararte algo y tú mientras cambiate. Creo que ayer ya te enseñé todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre la ropa femenina- le guiñé el ojo y salí de la habitación.

Fui directamente a la cocina para prepara tortitas con caramelo, un vaso de leche y zumo de manzana.

-Buenos días- saludé. Todos habían pasado toda la noche buscando información sobre lo que nos había pasado, y aunque ya sabíamos lo que lo había provocado, teníamos que encontrar la manera de volver a nuestro cuerpo. No podíamos quedarnos siempre así.

-Hola Bella- saludó Carlisle.

-¿Habéis conseguido averiguar algo?- pregunté.

-Creémos que sí. No lo dice literalmente pero se deduce- esperé a que continuara-. Tenéis que volver al lago antes de que la luna llena desaparezca, y hacer lo que hacíais cuando la luz os iluminó.

-¿Y eso hará que volvámos a nuestros cuerpos?- pregunté esperánzada.

-En teoría tendría que pasar. Pero tiene que ser antes de que el ciclo lunar vuelva a empezar, si no lo hacéis esta noche...- su cara era de preocupación- me temo que no podréis volver a vuestros cuerpos.

-Tranquilo, Carlisle. Esta noche lo haremos- dijo Edward bajándo las escaleras.

-¿Lo has oído todo?- preguntó Esme.

-Lo esencial- se colocó a mi lado.

-A media noche tendréis que estar metidos en el lago, tal y como estábais cuando la luz os iluminó.

-A las doce en punto. Bien- asentí para mí misma.

-Bueno, después de haber aclarado esto, creo que por aquí alguien quería comer- comentó Esme, y Edward asintió.

-Sí, me muero de hambre. Creo que voy a echar de menos esto- dijo mientras íbamos a la cocina.

Luego que de Edward desayunara, a Emmett se le ocurrió la tonta idea de comprobar si todas nuestras capacidad estában en el cuerpo solamente o si nos habíamos llevado algo al cuerpo del otro, por eso decidió hacerle un pulso a Edward y él, como cualquier hombre ante un reto, aceptó sin pensarlo.

Salimos al patio y encima de una roca se colocaron.

-Emmett, esto es una tontería- dijo Esme-. Es humano.

-Emmett, quiero que mi cuerpo esté entero cuando regrese a él. Haz el favor de no romperme el brazo- le pedí.

-Tranquila, Bella, tendré cuidado- sonrió él.

-¿Ves algo, Alice?- le preguntó Jasper.

-No, creo que hasta que no vuelvan a sus cuerpos no tendré visiones de ellos.

-Esto va a ser divertido- dijo Rosalie saliendo al patio con aires de grandeza.

-No lo será cuando Edward acabe llorando con un brazo roto- dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, por favor, ya estoy suficiente nerviosa- dije-. Emmett, con cuidado- le volví a recordar.

-Bueno, las normas son las de siempre, brazo a la espalda- comenzó Jasper y ellos obedecieron-, manos unidas, brazo recto... y no hagáis fuerza con el cuerpo. Oh, Emmett, ten consideración. No creo que Edward tenga algo de su fuerza ahí.

-Venga, que me aburro- se quejó Emmett.

-A la de tres- dijo Jasper-. Una, dos tres- y los dos empezaron a hacer fuerza. Podía ver como Edward estaba dando todo lo que podía y Emmett le estaba haciendo creer que le vencería. Cada vez que se acercaba a tumbarle el brazo, Emmett volvía a ponerlo recto.

-Esto es una tontería. Se ve claramente quien va a ganar- bufé.

-A Emmett le encanta ganar- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Edward, no puedes?- bromeó Emmett, cuando Edward intentó apretar más fuerte-. Bueno, creo que me estoy aburriendo así que...- y de un rápido movimiento tumbó su brazo-. Gané- celebró y yo corrí al lado de Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- le miré de arriba a bajo.

-Sí, a tenido cuidado en el movimiento- me tranquilizó.

-Menos mal- suspiré y me giré a Emmett-. Esto no tiene ningún mérito. Los vampiros tienen una fuerza mayor a los humanos.

-¿Me estás retando?- arqueó la ceja.

-Sí- dije segura.

_Genial_ dijo Rosalie en su mente.

-Bien, las normas son las mismas- dijo Jasper cuando nos colocamos-. A la de tres. Una, dos y tres- dijo y los dos empezamos a hacer fuerza.

_Ya verás Bellita, te haré comer el polvo._

-Eso ya lo veremos- gruñí, y apreté más fuerte. Se veía claramente que él era mucho más fuerte que yo, aun con la fuerza de Edward. Yo sabía que Emmett tenía como extra su fuerza, por eso era uno de los vampiros más fuertes de la familia, como Edward era el más rápido, pero algo de lo que carecía Emmett era de la concentración. Solo tenía que decir algo para que él dejara de concentrarse en la fuerza, y así ganarle.

Miré nuestras manos, y la mía estaba inclinada. Si él apretaba un poco más, perdería.

-Emmett, mira el nuevo conjunto de lencería de Rosalie- grité y él rápidamente giró su cabeza a la vez que en su mente aparecían varios conjuntos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó buscándola y entonces apreté más fuerte y tumbé su brazo.

-¡Sí!- me levanté de un salto.

-Eso es trampa- se quejó como un niño.

-No. Que yo recuerde las normas eran: brazo a la espalda- enumeré con los dedos-, brazo recto, y no hacer fuerza con el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Em, pero Bella tiene razón- Jasper le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Tenemos que cambiar esas normas- le dio una patada a una piedra.

Pasamos el resto del día relajándonos. Edward me demostró que, apesar de no poder mover los dedos tan rápido como solía hacerlo, tocaba el piano igual de bien.

-Espero que cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo me quede algo tu coordinación- dije sentada a su lado en frente al piano.

-Y yo espero recuperarla toda. Desde que estoy en tu cuerpo me he tropezado tres veces.

-¿Si? ¿Y yo dónde estaba que nos las vi?

-La primera fue cuando nos levantamos en tu casa- asentí, era la única vez que le había visto tropezar-. La segunda fue cuando estabas de caza. Fui a subir las escaleras y me tropecé. Alice me enderezó. Y la tercera fue esta mañana en el baño. Cuando salí de la ducha el suelo estaba un poco mojado y patiné un poco.

-¿Ducha dices?

-Sí. Siento no haberte avisado, pero supuse que querrías volver a tu cuerpo limpio, y como tú lo haces diariamente...

-Oh, sí, no te preocupes- ponerme en plan tímido ahora era una tontería, después de todo yo ya le había visto a él desnudo.

-Edward- Alice entró dando saltitos-. Estaba pensando en que has tenido suerte con el cambio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Porque te podría haber tocado con la regla- rió-. No te imagino cambiando tampones.

-Alice- me quejé avergonzada. Edward estaba como un tomate.

-Creo que ante eso no hubiera podido hacer nada.

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo malo son los dolores- dije.

-Entonces sí tuve suerte.

...

A las diez de la noche decidímos irnos al lago. Ya teníamos puestos los trajes de baño para no tener que cambiarnos dos veces en el bosque. Además, Esme había preparado la cena y llevábamos las toallas en la mochila.

Edward llevaba el Volvo, y como él era el que sabía el camino condujo él.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la orilla, encima de una manta y Edward cenó.

Pasamos la noche prácticamente haciendo lo mismo que hicimos la última vez. Cenamos, charlamos... y cuando dieron las doce menos cinco, decidímos meternos en el agua.

Nadamos hasta el centro del lago y nos abrazamos.

-Espero que funcione- dije.

-Yo también. Aunque me ha gustado sentirme humano de nuevo, no estoy hecho para el cuerpo de una mujer. Además, echo de menos abrazarte y besarte. Ahora mismo siento como si me abrazara a mí mismo.

-Sí, sé lo que dices. Creo que esta experiencia me a ayudado a ver como serán las cosas cuando sea vampira.

-Y lo más importante. Nos hizo entendernos mejor.

-Sí- asentí y miré la luna-. Creo que ya es la hora- dije mirando el cielo.

Nos miramos y tal y como pasó la otra vez, un rayo de luz atravesó la luna, y su reflejo y nos iluminó. Todo pasó muy de prisa.

Abrí los ojos y vi que aún seguía en el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Notas algo diferente?- le pregunté.

-Nada.

-Quizás no ha funcionado, o no hemos aprendido lo que debíamos- fruncí el ceño.

-No creo. Era en lo único en lo que no nos entedíamos.

-Será mejor que salgamos. Te vas a constipar- dije desanimada volviendo a la orilla.

Después de que nos cambiáramos de ropa, volvímos a la mansión a por mi coche y regresamos a mi casa.

-Charlie iba a volver tarde hoy, así que sube directamente a la habitación. Pero si por un casual está, y te pregunta algo le respondes rápido y te vas.

-Entendido- aparcámos frente a mi casa y por suerte el coche aún no estaba-. Tenemos suerte, no está.

Salímos del coche y entramos en casa.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, creo que estoy cansado- dijo.

Los dos estábamos bastante desanimados y preocupados. No queríamos quedarnos así para siempre.

Subímos a mi habitación, y después de que Edward se pusiera el pijama nos metimos en la cama, y él se durmió.

...

Unos molestos rayos de sol dieron en mis ojos.

Fruncí el ceño. Se suponía que yo no dormía. Me senté rápidamente y miré mis manos. Sin poderlo evitar palpé mi cuerpo, y era el mío.

-Edward- le removí y él se sentó rapidamente.

-Bella- sonrió cuando me vio-. Volvémos a ser nosotros.

-Sí.

-Ven aquí- me puso encima de sus piernas y me abrazó para después besarme con intensidad. Había echado de menos sus besos y sus brazos. Por un momento pensé en profundizar el beso, pero deseché ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino. Precisamente nos había pasado esto por mi empeño en llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, así que me aparté-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Ya sé lo que siente a ser tú. La sed, el autocontrol, la fuerza... Quiero ponértelo fácil.

-Bueno, pues yo ahora no quiero que me lo pongas fácil- declaró, y de un rápido movimiento me vi con la espalda sobre el colchón, Edward encima de mí, y su boca sobre la mía. No pude evitar gemir. Sus manos estába por todas partes, siempre respentando determinadas zonas, pero de igual manera me acariciaba.

-Edward- gemí cuando llevó su boca a mi cuello, donde succionó levemente.

-Te vas a reir, pero echaba de menos tu olor, el ardor de mi garganta- arrastró la nariz por mi piel-. Oh, dulce tortura...- gimió exalando.

-Edward, no quiero incomodarte- me removí.

-No lo haces- suspiró y acarició mis costados con sus manos-. Estoy en el cielo- arrastró levamente sus dientes por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi barbilla-. No tienes idea de lo que siento cuando estamos así.

-Creo que me hago una idea- dije acariciando su espalda.

-No, es más que la sed, y todo eso- besó mi mejilla-. Es el sentimiento de tenerte así, en mis brazos- pasó sus manos por mi espalda y nos giró-. Es increíble- declaró para después abrir la boca y chupar levemente mi pulso.

-Edward- gemí y él sonrió para repetir el movimiento varias veces. Luego, arrastró su nariz por mi mandíbula y volvió a juntar nuestros labios. Dejé que él llevara el mando, no quería sobrepasarme.

-Estás un poco tensa- ronroneó acariciando mi espalda por dentro de la camiseta

-He aprendido la lección- me sujeté de sus hombros a la vez que él mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿Y que pasa si quiero que te dejes llevar ahora?- dijo en mi oído.

-¡¿Qué?!- mi voz sonó más chillona, a la vez que me apartaba un poco de él.

-No digo llevar las cosas hasta el final, pero podríamos... divertirnos. Aún falta una hora para la hora que normalmente te levantas...

-Edward, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- pregunté.

-Sí- declaró-. Tu caza está ayudando mucho.

-Pero tus ojos están negros- acaricié la leve ojera.

-Oh, cariño, eso no tiene nada que ver con la sed. Es otro tipo de hambre el que siento ahora- acarició mis costados-. Eres tan cálida...- llevó sus labios a mi hombro y los succionó-, sabes tan bien...- gemí y me apreté más a él. Engachó sus manos en el borde de mi camiseta y le miré-. ¿Puedo?- preguntó.

-Sí- me encogí de hombros-. Después de todo, ya me has visto.

-Oh, sí- gruñó-. He soñado con tu cuerpo desde entonces- dijo y sacó la camiseta-. Tan perfecta- me sonrojé.

-Tú sí que eres perfecto- acaricié su pecho por dentro de la camiseta que llevaba y él, en un rápido movimiento se la quitó.

-Vi las emociones de Jasper- bromeó-. Al parecer alguien se estaba excitando un poquito- me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé más.

-No es mi culpa que tengas un cuerpo tan increíble- me quejé.

-Sabes que me encantó que reaccionaras así- dijo con voz suave. Me acercó a él y me besó de manera intensa. Su piel fría ayudaba a mi piel sobrecalentada a regularse. Su lengua acarició mi labio y rápidamente nos dio la vuelta. Edward llevó sus labios a mi escoté y lo besó, para después ir bajando más, y besar mi estómago.

-Edward- me removí y él sonrió.

-Shh. Charlie te va a oir- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo quieres que no grite cuando me besas así?... Dios- tiré mi cabeza a las almohadas cuando sentí sus labios en el interior de mi mulso.

-¿Qué tanto estás dispuesta a ir?- preguntó volviendo a colocarse a la misma altura que yo.

-¿Y eso me lo preguntas a mí?- dije casi sin aliento cuando vi su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre.

-No quiero hacer algo que te moleste- dijo avergonzado.

-Nada de lo que tú hagas podría molestarme- acaricié su mejilla-. La cosa es que yo no quiero incomodarte a mí.

-Bella, no quiero que te obsesiones con ese tema. Puedo manejarlo. Si en algún momento no puedo hacerlo, paramos. Ya te dije que la caza de ayer es de ayuda. Además, considéralo como un entrenamiento a cuando llegemos hasta el final- me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

-Está bien- acepté.

-Perfecto- me dio mi sonrisa favoríta y nos volvímos a besar. Su fría lengua estaba dentro de mi boca, y a pesar de estar dejándonos llevar, Edward seguía teniendo cuidado.

Cuando tuve que respirar él se apartó y fue besando mi cuello hasta que llegó al sujetador negro.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó y yo asentí. De un rápido movimiento me lo quitó, él se relamió los labios y yo reí-. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándome.

-Nada, solo que parece que estás viendo el mejor de los platos.

-Oh, Bella, eres mucho mejor que cualquier plato de comida- dijo y llevó sus labios a mi pecho. Gemí bajito a la vez que llevaba mis manos a su pelo. Lentamente succionó mi pezón y le dio un tierno mordisquito a la vez que su otra mano jugaba con el otro pecho.

-Edward- apreté mi mano en su pelo.

Luego de darle la misma atención al otro, fue bajando más mientras besaba mis costillas, mi estómago, y mi ombligo.

Respiró profundamente.

-Bella.

-Mmm.

-¿Puedo?- parecía un niño pidiendo a sus padres un juguete nuevo. Su cara era de inocencia total.

-Sí...- dije y él quitó mis pantalones y mis bragas del tirón.

-Llegué al paraiso- le oí decir y después llevó sus labios al interior de mi muslo.

-Edward- removí mis caderas, y el sacó la lengua para arrastrarla hacia arriba. Se incorporó y levantó mis caderas.

-Dios, que vergüenza- gemí bajito, pero él me escuchó.

-¿Vergúenza, por qué? Eres preciosa. Y la fascinación que siento ante tu cuerpo no es ni la mínima parte de lo que tú sentiste por el mío- declaró. Iba a discutirlo cuando sentí su fría lengua en un punto en el que me hizo casi chillar. Por suerte su mano tapó mi boca.

-Ahhhh- gemí contra su mano.

-Exquisita- declaró para lamer desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada. Por suerte Edward no apartó su mano de mi boca, si no Charlie ya se habría despertado. Mordisqueó mis labios, para después succionarlos, y luego introdujo despacio su lengua en mí

-Mmm...- cada vez que hacia algo mi espalda se arqueaba. Para este momento mi respiración era muy agitada.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, sacó su lengua de mi entrada y la fue arrastrando más abajo. No pude evitar tensarme cuando llegó a mi otra entrada con un roce ligero.

-¿Bella?- se separó y me miró precupado a la vez que quitaba su mano de mi boca-. Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente.

-No, no pasa nada- aseguré.

-¿No te ha gustado?

-No es eso. Solo... no sé, no me lo esperaba. Fue raro, pero en el buen sentido- aclaré-. ¿A ti te a gustado?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No tienes idea- sonrió.

Volvió a repetir el movimiento y esta vez no me tensé. Luego subió hacia arriba y mientras succionaba mi clítoris introdujo su dedo en mí.

-Edward- me agité más.

-¿Paro?- preguntó juguetón.

-No- le di una mirada que lo decía todo. Si se le ocurría parar ahora le mataría. Lentamente sacó y metió su dedo a la vez que su boca seguía trabajando. Mis caderas y mis gemidos eran cada vez más descontrolados, así que Edward volvió a taparme la boca con la mano-. Ahh, Edward, no puedo, no puedo- gemí. Sentía como si fuera a explotar.

-Oh, cariño, sí puedes- dijo, y metió otro dedo a la vez que subía su cuerpo hasta mi altura-. Dámelo- dijo en mi oído para luego succionar el hueco detrás de mi oreja. Eso fue suficiente para que terminara de tensarme y explotara.

-Edward- medio grité contra su mano mientras que mis piernas temblaban.

Edward quito su mano de mi boca y sacó sus dedos de mí, para después llevarselos a sus labios. No pude evitar mirarla sorprendida.

-No pienso desperdiciar nada- dijo y de un rápido movimiento volvió a tener la cabeza entre mis piernas y aplastó su lengua en mi sexo. Cuando acabó de succionarme me tapó con la sábana y se tumbó a mi lado con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal?- preguntó.

-¿De verdad que necesitas preguntarlo?- dije recuperando el aliento.

-Supongo que no- acarició mi mejilla-. Creo que debería irme a casa...

-Oh, no, de eso nada- dije poniendome de rodillas en la cama-. Tú te has divertido conmigo. Ahora me toca a mí.

-Bella...- frunció el ceño-, no sé...

-Te prometo que pararé cuando tú quieras- dije en su oído.

-Está bien- aceptó.

-Cierra los ojos- pedí, y él obecedió al instante.

Llevé mis labios a su sien y fui dejando besos hasta su mandíbula, para luego ir a sus labios y succionar levemente el superior. Me aparté y repetí el movimiento desde el otro lado, pero en vez de ir a sus labios, fui hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y lo succioné.

-Bella...- suspiró. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Continué mi expedición llevando mis labios hacia su cuello, y de manera tímida fui dejando besos húmedos por todo él.

-Tú sí que sabes bien- le dije en su oído para después rastrillar mis dientes hacia abajo por su pecho.

Edward apretó las sábanas entre sus manos.

Me subí sobre su estómago y arrastré mis manos por su pecho, acariciándole lentamente. Después de un par de pasadas, me agaché y succioné su pequeño pezón. Edward hizo una mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido a la vez que sus caderas se movieron. Repetí la acción varias veces para después hacer lo mismo con el otro e ir bajando por su estómago. Miré sus pantalones y los pobres estában bastante abultados. Si seguíamos así se romperian.

Llevé mis manos hacia el botón y lo solté.

-Bella- Edward abrió los ojos y sujetó mi mano.

-¿No quieres que siga?- pregunté intentando ser coqueta.

-Claro que sí, pero, no quiero incomodarte.

-Tú relájate- dije, él soltó mi mano, y tal y como había hecho Edward conmigo, le saqué los pantalones y los boxer de un tirón.

-Madre mía- no pude evitar la sorpresa al verle así. Sentirle erecto, y verle relajado era una cosa, pero verle así, en su total explendor, no tenía palabras.

-¿Bella?- Edward me miró precupado.

-¿Sí?- aparté mis ojos de su miembro y le miré sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien? Para si no estás cómoda.

-No, estoy bien- fruncí el ceño-. Sabía que eras grande, pero...- parpadeé varias veces- woow...

-Sí, bueno...- parecía avergonzado.

Envolví su miembro en mi mano y di un ligero apretón.

-Bella- suspiró, y yo subí y bajé mi mano por su piel, fascinada de ver como se estiraba y se arrugaba ésta.

-Eres tan perfecto- no pude evitar decírselo.

-Bella- Edward empezó a mover sus caderas para encontrarse con mis movimientos. Su respiración era tan rápida como lo había sido la mía antes. Con un poco más de valor agaché la cabeza, saqué la lengua y de manera tímida la pasé por su ranura-. Bella- Edward se tensó y me miró levantándo la cabeza de la almohada.

-¿Demasiado?- pregunté.

-¿Lo es para ti?- me devolvió la pregunta.

-No, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que sientas lo que yo he sentido- Edward no dijo nada, pero volvió a apoyarse en la almohada.

Volví mi atención a su miembro y esta vez rodeé su cabeza con mis labios y succioné.

-Grrr- gruñó bajito y yo repetí la acción un par de veces más, para después abrir más la boca e introducirle todo lo que pude-. Dios, Bella- suspiró y yo empecé a mover mi cabeza de arriba a bajo, a la vez que succionaba con mis labios y giraba mi lengua alrededor de él. Una de mis manos agarró la parte que mi boca no alcanzaba y la otra fue a sus testículos-. Ahhh..., Bella...- gimió más fuerte y él se llevó la mano a la boca. Continué con mi trabajo un rato más hasta que él se tensó-. Bella, para- dijo y yo me aparté. Un hilo de saliba me unió a él y Edward gimió.

-¿Es demasiado?- pregunté preocupada. No quería que se quedara así.

-No quiero acabar en tu boca. No es correcto.

-Lo es si yo quiero que acabes en ella- contraataqué-. Además, todos los hombres soñais con eso- comenté y él rió.

-Bueno, yo no soy un hombre normal.

-Cierto- trepé por su cuerpo y hablé encima de sus labios-, eres mejor- dije y él se lanzó a mis labios a la vez que nos giraba. Pude sentir su erección en mi estómago. De manera inconsciente me restregué contra él y Edward gimió siguiendo mi movimiento. Sabía que pasaría si continuaba restregándose, y quería que pasara.

Su boca era fiera y sus manos estaban en todas partes, aunque las mías no estaban quietas tampoco.

Unos movimientos más... y entonces Edward se tensó, apartó sus manos de mí, y gruñó en mi cuello a la vez que sentí como un líquido algo más caliente que su piel caía en mi estómago. Unos movimientos más y entonces paró.

-Bella- suspiró levantando su cabeza de mi cuello.

-¿Qué tal?- pasé mi mano por su pelo.

-Increíble- dijo y entonces pareció recordar algo y se apartó rápidamente de mi cuerpo-. Dios, Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento- dijo avergonzado-. Yo... no quería que esto pasara- dijo mirando mi estómago, donde él había acabado. Me senté en la cama y le miré.

-Oye, no pasa nada- levanté su barbilla para que me mirara-. Yo quería que lo hicieras.

-Eso no impide que me sienta avergonzado- se levantó y se puso la ropa rápidamente-. No hagas ruido- dijo y salió de la habitación. Al momento estaba a mi lado con papel en la mano-. Tumbate- dijo y obedecí y él limpió mi estómago de manera delicada. Cuando acabó dejó un besó en él y tiró el papel a la papelera.

-Creo que será mejor que empiece a prepararme- comenté.

-Sí, yo iré a cambiarme de ropa y a por el coche. Charlie está despertándose- me avisó y asentí poniéndome una bata-. Vendré en un rato- dijo.

-Te estaré esperando- dije. Nos besamos durante unos minutos y después él saltó a la calle.

Hoy habíamos dado un gran paso en nuestra relación, y todo gracias a lo que había pasado en el lago. Ahora nos entendíamos mejor, y eso había ayudado a ponernos en el lugar del otro, aunque hubiera sido de forma tan literal, había ayudado. Así que no me arrepentía de haber sido Edward durante un día entero.

**Hola chicas! Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer OS jaja. **

**En mi grupo de facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction**_** encontraréis las fotos que subiré mañana.**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
